Nidoran♂
Nidoran♂ (Japanese: ニドラン♂ Nidoran♂) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I and is the male counterpart to Nidoran♀. Biology Physiology Nidoran♂ is a small, rabbit-based Pokémon with large ears, whiskers and front teeth. They are covered with spines, primarily on their back, which can release potent poisons if Nidoran♂ is threatened. Nidoran♂ have a larger forehead horn than their female counterparts, Nidoran♀. It has darker spots all over its body. Special abilities Its large horns can secrete a powerful venom, unlike its female counterpart, the size of the horns is indicative of the strength of the venom. It also has unique muscles around its ears, which permit them to be moved in any direction. Evolution Nidoran♂ evolves into a Nidorino at level 16. Nidorino evolves into Nidoking, by use of a Moon Stone. Game info Game locations |redblue=Route 22, Safari Zone |rbrarity=Common (Red) Rare (Blue) |yellow=Route 2, 9, 10, 22, Safari Zone |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Route 35, 36 |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Route 35, National Park |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Route 3, Safari Zone areas 1, 2, and 3 (FireRed) Route 3, Safari Zone areas 1 and 3 (LeafGreen) |frlgrarity=Common (FireRed) Rare (LeafGreen) |diamondpearl=Route 201 (Poké Radar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 201 (Poké Radar) |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 35, 36 |hgssrarity=Uncommon |blackwhite=White Forest (White only) |bwrarity=Uncommon |xy=Route 11 |xyrarity=Uncommon |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations |Trozei=Secret Storage 4, Huge Storage 4, Endless Level 5, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Mt. Thunder (1-4F), Wish Cave (33-37F), Oddity Cave (1-4BF) |PMD2=Mystifying Forest (1-13BF), Mystery Jungle (1-29BF) |Rumble=Eternal Tower }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Stiffens its ears to sense danger. The larger its horns, the more powerful its secreted venom. |yellow=Its large ears are always kept upright. If it senses danger, it will attack with a poisonous sting. |gold=It is small, but its horn is filled with poison. It charges then stabs with the horn to inject poison. |silver=It raises its big ears to check its surroundings. It will strike first if it senses any danger. |crystal=It constantly moves its large ears in many directions in order to detect danger right away. |ruby=The male Nidoran has developed muscles for moving its ears. Thanks to them, the ears can be freely moved in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this Pokémon's notice. |sapphire=The male Nidoran has developed muscles for moving its ears. Thanks to them, the ears can be freely moved in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this Pokémon's notice. |emerald=The male Nidoran has developed muscles that freely move its ears in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this Pokémon's notice. |firered=Its large ears are flapped like wings when it is listening to distant sounds. It extends toxic barbs when angered. |leafgreen=It stiffens its ears to sense danger. The larger its horns, the more powerful its secreted venom. |diamond=It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection. |pearl=It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection. |platinum=It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection. |heartgold=It is small, but its horn is filled with poison. It charges then stabs with the horn to inject poison. |soulsilver=It raises its big ears to check its surroundings. It will strike first if it senses any danger. |black=It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection. |white=It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection. |black 2=It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection. |white 2=It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection. |x=It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection. |y=Its large ears are flapped like wings when it is listening to distant sounds. It extends toxic barbs when angered. |or=Nidoran♂ has developed muscles for moving its ears. Thanks to them, the ears can be freely moved in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this Pokémon's notice. |as=Nidoran♂ has developed muscles for moving its ears. Thanks to them, the ears can be freely moved in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this Pokémon's notice.}} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Generation VI= , Aron, Lairon, Aggron, Numel, Camerupt, Bidoof, Bibarel, Cranidos, Rampardos, Shieldon, Bastiodon, Gible, Gabite, Garchomp, Hippopotas, Hippowdon, Tepig, Pignite, Emboar, Lillipup, Herdier, Stoutland, Deerling, Sawsbuck, Chespin, Quilladin, Chesnaught, Bunnelby, Diggersby, Litleo, Pyroar, Skiddo, Gogoat, Furfrou, Amaura, Aurorus, Bergmite, Avalugg|90|85|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} |-| Generation V= , Swinub, Piloswine, Mamoswine, Phanpy, Donphan, Vigoroth, Shieldon, Bastiodon, Pachirisu, Buneary, Lopunny, Lucario, Cubchoo, Beartic|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} , Flaaffy , Ampharos , Dunsparce, Snubbull, Granbull, Swinub, Piloswine, Mamoswine, Phanpy, Donphan, Stantler, Mudkip, Marshtomp, Swampert, Poochyena, Mightyena, Aron, Lairon, Aggron, Numel, Camerupt, Bidoof, Bibarel, Cranidos, Rampardos, Shieldon, Bastiodon, Gible, Gabite, Garchomp, Hippopotas, Hippowdon, Tepig, Pignite, Emboar, Lillipup, Herdier, Stoutland, Deerling, Sawsbuck|90|85|20|Normal|Physical}} |-| Generation IV= |Cranidos, Rampardos|150|80|5|Rock|Physical|Tough|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |border= |rbspr = RB 032 front.png |yspr = Y 032 front.png |grnspr = GR 032 front.png |gldspr = G 032 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 032 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 032 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 032 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 032 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 032 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = DP 032 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = DP 032 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 032 front.png |hgsssprs = |Iback = |IIback = |IIbacks = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Nidoran♂ BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Nidoran♂ XY.gif |xysprs = |orasspr = |orassprs = |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Appearances Anime Nidoran♂ with its counterpart, Nidoran♀, were featured in the episode ''Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon? ''. A young boy named Ralph owned a Nidoran♂ which evolved into a Nidorino after kissing his friend Emily's Nidoran♀. *Red's Nidoran♂ Trivia *Despite genders not existing in Generation I, Nidoran♂ and Nidoran♀ were still separate Pokémon. *Nidoran♂'s shiny form appears to be the coloration of Nidoran♀. *Nidoran♂ is one of the nine Pokémon with a non-alphabetical character in it along with Nidoran♀, Farfetch'd, Mr. Mime, Ho-Oh, Porygon2, Mime Jr., Porygon-Z and Flabébé. *In official art, Nidoran♂ is colored purple, yet in the anime it is colored pink. Origins Nidoran♂'s name may be based on the word needle. It may also be based from the word cnidarian which are stinging animals. Alternatively, it may be based on 二 ni, two, or 二度 nido, two times/two degrees, referring to there being two distinct evolutionary lines using the name with similar names and traits. The ♂ in its name is an indication of its male gender. Gallery 032Nidoran_OS_anime.png 032Nidoran_OS_anime_2.png 032Nidoran_AG_anime.png 032Nidoran_Dream.png 032Nidoran_Pokemon_Stadium.png Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon